


Static Cling

by TheRisingSign



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Brotherly Love, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, M/M, Pining, clumsy love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-06 18:55:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20511863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRisingSign/pseuds/TheRisingSign
Summary: After the events of Ragnarok, Thor and Bruce (and Hulk) had grown closer. But they'd also grown clueless. When lines blur between "friends" and "something more", it's hard not to be a bit... clumsy, especially when you're out of practice.UPDATE: HIATUS ENDING VERY SOON ;) Leave a comment or two to encourage me to keep going!





	1. Chapter 1

Times change, people change, things change. That was just the order of things. To refute that would be a very… Loki thing to do, and even he’s evolved in his own right. 

Revelations and prophecies and many a battle have landed the new King of Asgard where he is today, set on a truly new path… a path forged by the vigilant collective that is his people. Though Asgard was but drifting stardust in the cosmos, it remained still in the hearts of those who lived there, believed in it. It wasn’t just a place anymore. It moved with them. It lived with them.

Thor Odinson found himself marveling once more at his reflection, this time through the sun-kissed mirror of one of SHIELD’s off-duty facilities in upstate New York. It had taken a little over 5 weeks to return to Earth, and an additional month or so for everyone to adjust and settle in to their new home. For now, his people would be housed and cared for here, and Fury would ensure their privacy. 

He was out of his otherworldly battle attire, instead donning an exuberantly patterned short-sleeve shirt and stylishly torn jeans. The likeness to his father was still there, but it was fading. There was a spark of newfound wisdom, something so very… himself. His fingers gently brushed over the new dark patch over his right eye, sighing to himself. Their triumph had eased his mind greatly, but now, he was king. He had to do things differently. Do things right.

“Mother, Father,” Thor stared at his upturned palms, “I hope to make you proud.”

“I don’t think you have to worry about that.” A soft, quiet voice interjected from the doorway. All ears, the god turned and livened up immediately.

“Banner…!” He rushed to him, a bright smile on his lips. “How are you feeling?” 

It’d been close to 2 months since Bruce bravely flipped the Hulk switch, and only a week and a half since he’d returned. Up until that point, there’d been a vast difference in the green behemoth’s behavior. This planet was small. Breakable. His history here was unforgettable, and that was in no way a good thing for him. And so, in his own, Hulk-ish way, he’d clung to both Valkyrie and the God of Thunder, afraid to be near anything or anyone he could hurt. This place had also become his haven, and he never strayed very far. Thor had learned to bitterly accept that he’d seen the last of the mild-mannered doctor… until Heimdall sighted his small frame wandering around the perimeter of the building. How he returned was a mystery, but it was one that didn’t need solving just yet.

Bruce smiled back. “I’m… honestly feeling pretty good right now.” He awkwardly fiddled with his accommodated clothes, pressing down the lapels of his dark blazer. It was so delightfully… strange to be back home. So many things were the same. So many things weren’t. He was excited to see the world afresh, and to forge again the bonds he left. Now, he didn’t feel so… alone.

Thor’s large hand moved to Banner’s shoulder, giving it a familiar squeeze. “Wonderful.” It’d been a harrowing few months, and of all the people he expected to grow closer to, Banner was the least of which. Not that there were any complaints. He was a fascinating, gentle soul, and just as much of a hero as Hulk was. Seeing the doctor calm now was in turn tranquilizing for him, and he noticed the seconds trudging slower and slower along. He couldn’t recall if that was normal or not. He pulled his hand away and folded his arms loosely over his broad chest. The look in his eye screamed for words to spill forth and lift the silence, but all he could produce was a big, dumb grin.

Bruce winced under his panicked gaze. “Haha… yeah, um… What’s with that face? It’s starting to freak me out.”

“Pfft, what?? Shut up, you’re freaking yourself out, weirdo.” The Asgardian gave a short, derisive laugh before moving to grab his shades off the window sill. 

Things had been this way since Banner’s unexpected arrival, and it would’ve been fine if he wasn’t discovering new things all the time. He’d chalked it up to elation for having the kind scientist back, but that couldn’t explain the warmth in his chest at the mere sight of him. Nor the ill-contained laughter at his dry quips literal hours after telling. And why did he find his quirkiness so endearing? Thor blinked, realizing that he hadn’t eased Banner’s confusion in the slightest. “So…” the god diverted, gesturing the other to follow him out of the room, “…have you seen any of the non-Revengers yet?”

The scientist shuffled along beside him, the lights of the corridor flickering subtly above them without his knowing. Ah, yes. The team he—or rather Hulk—abandoned. There were a lot of emotional holes to patch up there, and he wanted to work on that as soon as possible. “Tony was the first to reach out. I’ll be heading over to the city once he’s back in New York. If these last two years have been as crazy for him as it was for me, then we have a LOT of catching up to do.” He smoothed his trimmed, greying hair with a bit of a smile. 

“Bruce, you have no idea.” But it wasn’t Thor’s story to tell. The flickering ceased, much to the god’s silent relief, and the pair approached the end of the hall to wait for the elevator. 

“Mm,” the physicist hummed, “it may very well be up there with becoming King of Asgard.” The doctor lolled his head to the side, looking to the other mindfully. “How’s that notion working for you, by the way?”

“It’s… quite the notion,” the god sobered up some, rocking back and forth on his heels. “My kinghood was always an eventuality, but sometimes I find myself shocked to have it happen this way. Nevertheless, I’m prepared to do right by Asgard… and Midgard.” He paused, scratching the side of his bearded jaw. Though he took the mantle as leader, it was comforting to know he had so many allies in this long, uncertain journey. Some new, some long-standing, and others pleasantly unexpected.

_Ding._ The elevator arrived, and the two descended. “…Thank you.” Thor blurted out suddenly. It earned him a look of confusion, and he continued. “You risked your humanity to protect my people. I haven’t had the chance to express my gratitude, sooo… thank you.” 

Bruce averted his eyes as he often did with praise. Those kinds of things left him with a twisting, warm feeling in the pit of his stomach, and he didn’t know what to do with it. He reached up and held the god’s arm, shaking his head adamantly. “Stop, you-you’re my friend for goodness’ sake…! There was a lot more at stake than me staying me.” 

The God of Thunder exhaled quietly through his nose. _Ding._ “You’re a good man, Banner.” 

“Maybe a bit _too_ good.” The doors parted and on the other side stood Loki. He took a large step back to let them through, delighting in the doctor’s clear discomfort as he meandered his slim form. The raven-maned god was never to be without supervision in this place, but to be surprised now would be useless. His cunning had gotten him this far; it wasn’t meant to be any other way. His eyes bounced between the two before steadying on his elder brother. “Where might you be headed?”

“I think I should be asking you that.”

“You were wrong to believe I would’ve remained content in this hovel for even an _iota_ of a moment. All the others are free to roam about and integrate; I desire that same luxury. Now, I _think_ I’ve proved my reformation, so if you could call off your guard dogs…” 

He eyed the nonplussed doctor to Thor’s vast amusement. Oh, Loki could be so narrowminded at times. One way or another, it all revolved around him. At least that made the new king privy to his mind games. “You really think he’s around to keep you in check?”

“Is that—is that not what this is?” Loki stammered. “For the entire week, you and he have been attached at the hip. I thought you were threatening me.” It was a sickening sight; all of Asgard gallivanting with humankind except himself, and Thor parading the Beast around was icing on the cake. Just what was the point of the doctor lingering in that meek form? Had he still not accepted what he was?

“Uh, no??” Thor sputtered back. “Banner has a mind of his own, thank you very much. He can go wherever he likes. Tell him, Bruce.”

“I-I can go wherever I like.”

“Exactly. Now stop being annoying, or I’ll call the Valkyrie.” He brushed past the mischievous prince, feeling eyes burning holes into the back of his head.

“You still haven’t given me an answer.”

Thor paused in his stride, the doctor in tow. “……One chance. And I mean ONE. Try anything and you WILL be dealt with, brother.”

“That’s all I ask.”

///

A taste of society. It was what Bruce wanted after all this time, and he received it graciously. Thor suggested eating out, which turned out to be a great idea. His exposure to people was stimulating but minimal, and he couldn’t say he felt stressed even as the tables started filling up. There was something about his god friend that just made things easier to deal with. “I really wish you didn’t have to cover my tab,” he muttered from behind his menu. He’d pick something inexpensive.

“No worries, Banner, I know you would do the same for me.” Thor reminisced about his first experiences on Earth. The culture shock. The customs. It was so strange to him back then. Excitingly new and exceedingly frustrating. To think this place had done more than Asgard ever could to tame his boisterous side. To mold him and mature him. He felt at home now more than ever. He’d already made his choice of what to have, nursing the mug of beer in his hand while sneaking glances at the oblivious Midgardian. His remaining eye moved over his features. The concentrated ridge above his brow, the ways his eyes scanned the glossed pages. His gently clenched jaw. He moved his hand over his mouth, giving a quiet hum as he saw something that caught his interest. Was Banner always this… effortlessly beautiful?

“Welcome to Cindy’s! My name is Jessica, that’s a cool eyepatch, and I’ll be your server today. What can I get for you?” A chipper voice projected from beside him.

“What-what?? Oh! Yes, meals! Food! We are certainly here to…eat. Yes, kind waitress, I will take the ribeye steak—medium well—and all sides that go with it. I’ll pay extra.”

“One ribeye steak and… Great! And for you, sir?”

“I’d like spaghetti pie with a side of… steamed broccoli. Thank you.”

Jessica jotted the request down, and an indicative buzzing sound caused her to glance up. The mini chandelier brightened and dulled at random intervals, and Thor could feel his ears grow hot with embarrassment.

“Ooh, looks like we’re gonna have to fix that light! Sorry about that… Would you like to move your seat? You still can.”

“No, no,” the god sighed, refusing to look skyward, “there’s no need.”

“Alrighty then. Hmm… I can’t put my finger on it, but you look awfully familiar…”

“Really? I’ve been getting that a lot! It’s very strange…!” 

“It is! Well anyway, I’ll be back with your food in a few!” With that, the upbeat waitress took their menus and disappeared around the corner. Were it any other time, Thor would have gladly taken pictures with the young lady. But the whole thing would undoubtedly draw attention, something the introverted Revenger didn’t like. Thor sipped quietly at his large, frothy beverage, an amusing contrast to Bruce’s iced peach tea. The doctor silently sipped at his own drink, wincing at the tickling noise looming over their heads. Eventually, the noise and light show abated, much to their mutual satisfaction.

“Nice diversion, by the way,” the doctor commended with a humorous smile. “Could’ve fooled me.”

“Thanks!” It went quiet again, and for Bruce, that was okay. Thor awkwardly tucked his arms under the table, appearing smaller than he actually was. 

He stared at the handkerchief housing his utensils. The signs and symptoms were all there. Turned out he had a bit of a thing for his friend.

“So! Banner!” He spoke up once more, voice almost hoarse with nerves. “What’s spaghetti pie?”


	2. Chapter 2

Despite the god’s racing mind, lunch managed to go over so very nicely. He couldn’t say he was all that surprised; Banner was great company. 

They riffed back and forth over their drinks, the doctor’s head bowed as he failed to stifle his laughter. What a sight. He was a completely different person from just a few short years ago, and Thor hoped the others would take notice. His own, deep laughter rolled forth, and he pressed a palm to his forehead. He truly felt he hadn’t a care in the world. It’d been a while since the last time. 

Minutes later, the food arrived, and the god would’ve been lying if he said the scientist’s perturbing dish didn’t pique his curiosity. He ate slower than he usually did, inevitably mulling over his duties for the next few days.   
With the Bifrost gone, diplomatic affairs would have to be done the old-fashioned way. By now, word has undoubtedly gone around that Asgard was no more. The balance that’d been so long maintained was now off kilter. He would have to fix that, in time.

Bruce glanced up as he noticed the sudden quiet. He knew a burdened mind when he saw one, and that thousand-yard stare never left for too long. He could only imagine the weight now piled on the Asgardian’s shoulders, and it was that much more special that he managed to squeeze time in for this. He, too, began to eat slowly, gazing over attentively. “Thor, I’m one of the people you can talk to, you know,” he started, taking another forkful of the rich deep-dish. “Mm. Think of me as your… earnest advisor.”

“I’d much rather think of you as my friend.” Thor hummed honestly. Titles like that just felt… unnatural now. So much had changed for him already; he didn’t want the kind of relationships he had to change as well. Everyone would remain as they are. A tiny smile returned to his face after a few thoughtful moments, and he leaned in with his fork. “Can I… try some of that?”

The doctor nodded, nudging his plate forward. “Go for it.” It was best to let the big-hearted god open up on his own. 

The pair wasn’t aware of the attention they were drawing. Their aura was naturally encompassing, and it was difficult not to bask in the warmth of their shared company. Thor partook graciously, giving a surprised hum. An 8th PhD in Good Taste was in order. 

///

The sky was bright with midday haze, trees swaying and rustling with life. Lunch with the wonderful doctor ended hours ago, and the two parted ways to tend to their own affairs. The god now trekked alongside Heimdall through the lush flora of a mountain range, fallen leaves and twigs crunching beneath their stride.

“Nice clothes,” the All-Seer started, hands clasped behind his back.

“Thanks. Bought them myself.” 

There was a pause.

“Do you think it was a good idea to let Loki alone?”

“Absolutely. I did what he expected me to do,” said Thor. “Some big, bad scheme’s percolating in that dumb head of his, and I’d rather know about it now than later.” Loki never laid low for too long; his surreptitious acts were as natural to him as breathing air. Better to keep a close eye, and with Heimdall, that wouldn’t be a problem. Family really was something, though. 

“Right then, your Highness,” Heimdall nodded, “I trust your decision.” A surveilling helicopter flew overhead, its droning hum drowning out all other noise. The All-Seer was well aware of the new role Thor played, and he’d done his best to ease his stresses. It certainly helped to be on a charming planet the God of Thunder so adored, filled with people he’d grown to care for. Balancing duties with the pleasantries was vastly essential; it was a skill King Odin failed to master. “Have you gone to see Jane yet?” he asked, gently staring ahead.

“Oh! Weeell, the thing about that is… We broke up.” Thor winced at his friend’s despondent and surprised gaze. “But-but it’s fine…! The long-distance thing… just wasn’t meant to be. For either of us. Chapter closed.” 

“I see.” There was another conscious pause. “Any chance a new chapter has opened since then?”

Thor kicked up a few fallen leaves, listening to the satisfying scrape and crunch it produced. “It’s looking that way.” 

Yes, this unexpected thing he had for the doctor was alive and kicking in his heart, and the thing about “things” was their affinity to grow. Curious wonderings blew over and around the god’s head soon after he’d realized. But he didn’t think too hard about it. It just… felt nice. The vulnerability. This… long-awaited exhale. Something had always been on hold; he’d felt it for centuries. But this recent unfolding with Asgard — shattering as it may be — was just the catalyst to _really_ create something new. Something better. Something everyone could breathe and thrive in, without the past’s suffocating weight. He thought of all of these things as a smile of hope teased at his lips.

“This planet… it’s more beautiful up close,” said Heimdall. “I see why you’ve grown attached.” The All Seer’s golden eyes took it all in, reflecting the vastness of everything witnessed.

“Yes,” Thor hummed with a smile, “and now we must do all we can to protect it.” 

The pair reached the top of the sloping land, staring down at a large, off-site facility. Here, they would oversee the assembly of a much more efficient fleet of ships—with dear Stark’s input, of course. Reconciliation with the other realms grew ever-urgent, and Loki’s inactivity during his kingly farce helped nothing. The sooner they acted, the better Thor would feel.

///

Banner gently oscillated back and forth in his swivel chair. His eyes were for a moment downcast, then they looked up at the god standing across from him. It’d been some days since his excursion with Heimdall, and he’d decided to drop by Bruce’s quarters to pitch this… idea. “An-an ambassador??” 

“Yes!” Thor grinned. 

“And you think I’m the one for the job.”

“Mm-hmm.”

“Me.”

“Yep.” Thor had it all sorted out. Bruce was the only earthling (aside from Jane) to have visited another world. Two, in fact. With his gentle nature, intellect, and his strength, he could help establish Asgard’s new, peaceful role in the cosmos. There was the added bonus of having the doctor for company through all this, but he didn’t need to say that, did he? Pushing his fingers through his dirty blonde hair, his gaze was laid earnest on the seated other. He watched his fingers as they fidgeted over the chair’s armrest. “Brunnhilde will accompany us as well. So. What do you think?”

“Umm, I _don’t_ think.” Sure, he’d had his ups and downs on Earth — mostly downs — but this world was already familiar with him. It knew what he could do, and it knew what Hulk could do. Out there, things were a lot more… up in the air. “What if things get hairy? I-I could say something stupid, and boom! Intergalactic civil war. Plus, I don’t plan on losing myself for another 2 years. I barely came back _this_ time!”

The god chuckled, but it was low and terse and confident. “First of all, should anyone raise a hand against you in any Realm, they’ll have to answer to me. Second of all,” he took a step closer and placed a hand on his shoulder, “no one will.” 

Banner blinked up at him, teetering between trust and doubt. He rubbed his stubbled chin and sighed. “When’s this supposed to happen, _tomorrow?_" 

“Uh, no. Obviously.” Thor pulled away and folded his arms loosely. “Next year. By then we should have everything in order.” The god sauntered further into the room and lowered his voice playfully. “It’s basically a space vacation, but, you know… mull it over, I guess.”

Bruce stood and went to his fridge, pouring two glasses of juice with a fond smile. “Vacation, huh? I guess that does sound nice.” He came over and handed a glass to his guest. “But that’s still not a ‘yes’.”

“Fair enough.” Their fingers gently brushed together. As usual, Banner’s hands felt cold, as if they were the only part of him he let the autumn air touch. Thor, on the other hand, was gladly known by others as a walking radiator. He silently wished the touch wasn’t so brief, so that Bruce could learn that fact as well. 

This drink was a great excuse not to talk now.

Instead, the god took a seat by the window, overseeing the lush greenery of the location. This was no more than a mile from where his fellow Asgardians stayed; the calmness of this area was definitely Bruce’s style, and it was slowly becoming his.

“It’s been a while since I actually lived someplace I liked,” the doctor said knowingly. His brown eyes stared past the sturdy glass, yet at nothing. “I’m proud of the good I did back then on the team, but I somehow still didn’t… belong, you know?” He took a lengthy drink before coming over and setting the glass down on the coffee table. “It’s different now.” 

This was nice. This was calm and quiet and simple. He hadn’t the attention span for these kinds of things before. Not for very long, at least. Always something pulling him this way or that, and it was just the way things were for a long time. That was life for a prince, and life for a king. But it’s different now. His gaze visibly softened at the thought, and he realized he was probably admiring the doctor for longer than was acceptable. After all he’d been through, Banner still had this… innocence about him. 

“Uh, Thor?”

The god in question blinked and ran a hand down his bearded face. “Hm? Oh — guess I’ve got other things on my mind.”

“Yeah?” Bruce hummed. “Me too.”

“Mind sharing?”

The doctor smiled with a raise of the brow. “You first.” Sure, he wasn’t that kind of doctor, but he could be that kind of friend. There was nothing he craved more now than emotional openness. That kind of luxury hadn’t been easy to come by. The god, on the other hand, was well-versed in the custom. And yet, eloquence fell short now. He seized up. Just what was going on in that blonde head of his?

“N-nothing to tell, I uh… Hm… I’m just a bit… lovestruck, as of late.”

“Oh?” Bruce, Bruce, Bruce. Oblivious thing he was, the maze he called his eyes brightened sincerely at the news. “So you found someone new. That’s great, Thor, good for you!”

“Yes,” quietly melting, Thor laughed shakily, “good for me.” He glanced at the scattered stack of papers beside the man’s computer. “What exactly are you working on there?”

It very well seemed the doctor had been waiting for this question.

…

Bruce led his Asgardian companion to a separate, personal lab, seated eagerly before his microscope. The room was big, with the smell of sterility and concentration. Stark’s influence was clear on the design of this place, as everything had a use. A monitor descended from the ceiling, glowing with data. Thor stood over Bruce, hand on the back of his chair.

“So I started thinking, ‘Hey, it’s been fifteen years since the accident… Maybe it’s a little strange that I only have some greys to show for it.’ I took some samples and put ‘em under the scope, and-and look!” Bruce scrolled to a self-charted graph glaring from the monitor. “Within every subsystem is indication that my cells are consistently being replaced at the rate of deterioration. My telomeres are waaaay longer than they should be for someone my age…!” He swiveled to look up at the other with an incredulous gape, adjusting his glasses.

Thor blinked. “So you’re saying…?”

“I’ve stopped aging.” Bruce reclined in his seat as he oscillated back and forth. A sigh on his lips, there was an unintelligible glint in his eye, a swirl of uncertainty and intrigue. “Thor, this is… insane…! The Hulk’s regenerated my cells well beyond normal! I mean, I’m already ancient compared to you, haha, but…”

“Banner, I’m over a millennium old.” Thor said in deadpan response. 

“Right.” Bruce drummed his fingers noncommittally over his lap. Seriously. Why was Thor looking at him like that?

“Wow, you two’re weird.”   
Brunnhilde tore through the silence with ease, striding into the quaint lab room. “Got room for one more?” The Valkyrie didn’t wait for an answer, hopping onto one of the counters. “Honestly, it’s like you turn to stone half the time, and not in a cool way like Korg.” 

“A totally-needed observation, as usual.” Thor huffed amusedly. 

“Thanks! You know what _I_ totally need? A tour of this planet.”

¬“We’ll get around to it in time, I promise.” Thor assured. For centuries upon centuries, Brunnhilde had known little beyond the chaotic shit-show that was Grandmaster’s planet. New faces, new technology, and new alcohol were all commodities she’d been itching to sink her teeth into. After all, what was the point of getting a new home if she couldn’t check out the rooms? 

“I know about some of the more… rural landmarks, if you’re interested,” Banner added. “Earth has hundreds of cultures and languages — some of which I’m fluent in. People would be excited to meet another Asgardian.” He paused. “I should probably start planning, what with all this time on my hands…” Lost in his mental chatter, Banner slipped out of the small lab to god knows where.

“Sounds good, Bruce!” Brunnhilde called after him. Legs swinging loosely off the counter, her expression turned almost… smug as she laid eyes on her King. The conviction in her gaze was more than unsettling, and Thor found himself doing that thing where he didn’t know where to put his hands. “So,” she tilted her head toward the exit, “you and Bruce then, huh? How long?”

“What??” Thor quickly moved to shut the door. “No! That’s — that is just _incorrect,_ alright? NO way. Pffft, Bruce and I? What?? It’s ridiculous.”

“Mm.” She hopped off the counter, searching the king’s wavering eye. “You’re a really bad liar. Not to mention you’ve been making — _goo-goo eye_ at the man nonstop!”

“I have done no such thing! Ever!” Blunt silence was her response. There was no use embarrassing himself further. This was Brunnhilde for goodness’ sake. “…Fine. I _may_ have… taken a liking to the doctor. What of it?” 

A grin adorned his friend’s face. “Wonderful! So, does he feel the same? I think he feels the same.”

“You think so? Wait — no! I haven’t told him anything, and he mustn’t know! Not until I figure out how I’m going to tell him, or even IF. What if things get weird? What if he doesn’t like me anymore??”

Uproarious laughter filled the air. “YOU are terrified of what that tiny man’s reaction may be? Just tell ‘im, champ, what’s the worst that could happen?”

“Uh, he could hate me? Didn’t you hear what I just said?”

…

Hours passed, and as the day turned to early evening, a king now spoke to his people.

Talk of danger took root in a few, whispering conversations of his people, and it soon spread like the unfortunate virus it was. Time and time again, Asgard had been under threat. They lost their Queen Frigga. King Odin. The Bifrost and everything of their home. What was to stop them from losing this one?? To them, it was only a matter of time. 

“EVERYONE. HEAR ME.” The voices of the unsure eventually lowered to nothing. 

Thor told them just how much he’d learned from this world. He spoke of plentiful possibilities and how much stronger they were now, in wake of the pain. The pain was necessary, he argued, and from it, grew newness. After all, this world is constantly changing, as are the people residing in it. Change was the nature of this place. It was beautiful, and it was freedom.

From the moment Thor came into being, his late father did his best to make up for past ill deeds. To forge that freedom. By the time he made that decision, however, there were far too many skeletons to keep secret. Most, if not _all_ of their familial infighting had been because of secrets, and it affected everyone. That was one thing the young king would remedy. 

“This is a gift of fate. We not only have each other to call our allies, but all of Earth.” The people looked amongst themselves, and Thor could feel the weight slowly lift from the air. “The Midgardian crafts I’ve requested are currently being built, and all I need now is a few ambassadors to accompany me on the journey. I just… don’t have any definite answers yet.”

“Have you asked the Hulk?” A slick voice interjected. Loki. “Or maybe the Valkyrie? You’re all practically inseparable as I see it.”

Thor held his tongue for the moment, letting him yammer on in the hopes that he’d realize how ridiculous he was being. Of course, such a thing didn’t happen. The mischievous god slipped toward the front of the crowd, adorning dark and glamorous garb that so heavily contrasted the rest of the room. “It’s really quite peculiar. The faith you place in these humans. I wish I could understand.”

The king stepped from his podium, deflecting Loki’s dagger-like stare with a warm smile. “I’m not surprised, brother. You understand very little as it is.” His subjects made way and watched as he went in for a hug of all things. Though there was much to mend in their relationship, the people didn’t need to see any more contention within the royal family. They were all they had. Still, that didn’t stop the elder brother from getting a few verbal licks in. “You know, you can just say you’re jealous,” he muttered.

“Oh please,” Loki pulled away, “I’ll let you know when I’m jealous of your helpless earthlings.” He straightened his clothes, glancing back at the dispersing group guided by Heimdall. 

“They aren’t all helpless.” said the elder brother.

“As you keep reminding me,” the prince sighed. “I’d like to know why I wasn’t called to assembly.”

“Because you’re jealous?"

Loki’s nostrils flared in the way they often did, and he looked away. “I _am_ trying, you know, all things considered. This place doesn’t hold very fond memories for me like it does for you and your… _precious_ Avengers. Have you noticed I haven’t stabbed you? And right now, I really, really want to stab you.” He paced theatrically around the hollow room.

“Congratulations?” Thor shrugged, slowly making his way to the exit. Feeling his brother’s burning glare, he stopped. No, this wasn’t the way to handle things, even if they were… complicated. “I didn’t think you would care. That’s all. But I’ll gladly invite you to the next one if you promise not to disturb the peace. I know how hard that is for you.”

“Just as hard as it is for you to _hear_ me, Brother.” Thor turned to face Loki with tense shoulders. That one stung. But he looked nonetheless, listened nonetheless, and saw the subtleties of hurt in Loki’s eyes. “I want to be one of the ambassadors. And before you go and decline, what ulterior benefit would I have from doing this?? You are literally all the family I have left now. If I truly am the Prince of Asgard, should I not fulfill such a duty?”

Thor teetered between doubt and certainty. Of course, he’d expected Loki to be by his side for all his days. They were brothers, after all. But that was a younger, more naïve Thor. It really would be nice if he could trust him again. He sighed, rubbing at his eye. “I’ll think about it.”

The god of mischief bowed his head with a bit of a frown. “Think away.” With that, he strutted past his thunderous brother, hands clenched at his sides. 

That stung a bit, too.


	3. Chapter 3

It was just wonderful now that Brunnhilde was in on Thor’s little secret. Except that it maybe wasn’t. Time and time again, she insisted on being his wingman, claiming that it was part of her _duty as a Valkyrie._ According to her, she was honor-bound to “ensure a favorable outcome with potential consorts.” He was pretty sure that wasn’t right. But he was much too caught up in his nerves to stop her fun.

As it were, Midgard’s rigidity in terms of union was a vast contrast to other Realms. There were certain… imposed stringencies that discouraged free love, and that was something the God of Thunder could never understand. Customs and people’s tolerance varied so erratically here; there was no way to tell who would be accepting or not. Who’s to say a man was ever even a consideration for Banner? He didn’t want to offend him.

Right now, he, Brunnhilde and Bruce were enjoying a stroll through the city, having just left a quaint coffee shop with pastries and drinks. The city air was alive with sounds and sights almost forgotten by the doctor, all of which entirely new for Brunnhilde. She as well as Thor were dressed inconspicuously, the garb strange and fascinating to the former. The brisk temperature called for a good jacket, something only the Midgardian adhered to. 

“This — what’d you call it — coffee? It’s amazing! Almost as good as Tevarian rum!” The Valkyrie exclaimed, taking another gratuitous sip. “So, Banner… can I ask you a personal question?”

Bruce sipped quietly from his hot chocolate. “Shoot.”

“What’s your love life like?”

Thor choked on his ice latte, staring accusingly at his fellow Asgardian. She seemed not to have noticed, elbowing him as if she’d done something absolutely clever. A wingman was supposed to be subtle, yes? This was not that.

“Ah, weeell, that’s definitely personal…” A sad, little smile tugged at Bruce’s lips, and he stared at the concrete as they walked. “I had something special once, but that’s been over a long time now. I’ve come to terms with it.” 

“I understand.” There was a slight, somber tone in the warrior’s voice, but she didn’t let on more than that. “Have you ever wanted to try again?” Thor pretended to be invested in the sights around them, but he was never more attentive.

“Of course I have.” Bruce adjusted his glasses in the cute way he usually did, and his eyes fluttered to the sky. “I’m just… not everyone’s cup of tea.”

_Cup of tea._ Thor scoffed quietly. Tea sucked anyway. Everyone else didn’t know him like the team knew him. Like Asgard got to know him. His straw gurgled loudly as he reached the bottom of his drink. His excuse for silence was officially spent. “Yeah, well, everyone is dumb and wrong and you shouldn’t listen to them.” 

“Hey, if the chiseled god’s saying it…” Bruce smiled into his chocolate drink, chilled fingers warmed by the container. 

“Well, I mean, you’re pretty good-looking yourself, so…” 

“Thank you, Thor.”

Banner laughed softly, eyes bouncing from the thunder god to the ground as they often did with compliments. Though his lips were upturned, Thor could see that he didn’t believe him, and that wore on his heart a bit.

“…Banner, listen…” The wind began to pick up some, and the trio stopped near a newly renovated Williamsburg bridge. “You’re more of a catch than you think you are. Don’t sell yourself short.”

“He’s right, and you should hear it,” Brunnhilde chimed in, eyeing the structure. It was no Rainbow Bridge, but it was certainly… sturdy. What Midgardian magic erected these titans of metal and beams? “Also, forgot to ask — are you by any chance into men as well?” She drank down the rest of her caffeinated beverage in one go, flawlessly tossing it into the nearest receptacle. She could hear her king’s internal screams.

“BRUNNHILDE--!!” 

The doctor blinked, taken slightly aback. “Uh… I-I’ve never been averse to the idea. Things just never… worked out that way. Why?” 

“Shit, I think I see Loki! Bastard stole my comb. I’m gonna tear him a new one!” The Valkyrie ran off before Bruce could get his answer.

And then there were two. Thor had to admit — her bluntness was very effective. But now…

“Has she — has she been acting strange to you?” The doctor’s genuine confusion was endearing beyond words, and an unspoken blessing just the same. Cold water crashed against land, ushering in a breeze that would chill most to the bone. Thor, however, was just fine, taking the changing seasons in stride. Donning a thin henley shirt, he stuck out like a sore thumb amongst shivering humans rushing to get someplace comfortable. To him, this was a beautiful day. He, too, tossed away his empty iced beverage, laying a gentle gaze upon his interest. 

Brunnhilde’s teasing words bounced around his head: _“YOU are terrified of what that tiny man’s reaction may be?”_ It was true; his behavior was unheard of until now. Perhaps it wasn’t the potential of an explosive rejection that deterred him. Something like that was easier to come back from. But “explosive” wasn’t Bruce’s style. No, it was a quiet, thoughtful decline with a smile that had the god’s heart pounding in the worst kind of way. 

As he often did, the amiable doctor caught him in the act, his breath disappearing into the cool air as he gave a silent exhale. “What is it you wanted to say?” 

“You’ve probably noticed that I haven’t quite been…” 

“All there?”

“Exactly, yes.” A peculiar tingle engulfed Thor’s hands and he discreetly moved them behind his back. “That special someone I told you about is… pretty special. They’re kind, and strong, beautiful and intelligent. Oh, and they do this thing with their hands when they’re in deep thought… I find it very endearing.” That dreamy gaze turned very distant, and the wind around them picked up a tad more. “But this person… is also very sensitive. They’ve had their traumas, and I wouldn’t want to be another one.” The encumbered king sighed to himself, and his fingers curled into fists. “Heh — these damned nerves. Can’t get rid of ‘em. What should I do?”

Banner was both flattered and confused that Thor came to him with this. He was by no means an expert on love; his huge, green tenant was to thank for that. Then again, he was sure he would have been able to do “awkward and single” all on his own. Thor’s expression was gently pleading, silent questions placing a tangible pressure on the scientist. He tented his hands, his index fingers pressing to his lips. 

The god felt the corner of his mouth twitch upward. 

“I know a thing or two about regret,” started Bruce. “Doing nothing’s gonna get you there, and you don’t want that.”

“Can’t say that I do,” Thor agreed.

“Well, you’ve got a looong life to live. It won’t be fun bouncing the hypothetical around in your head a hundred years from now. Take a chance and say ‘hey, I really like you’. Get an answer. You might even make her happy. I mean, you’re _Thor,_ for goodness’ sake!”

“Yeah, this person’s not a ‘her’.” 

Bruce’s voice was caught in his throat and he failed to feel anything other than like a fool. He was usually good at not making assumptions, so how’d this one slip through the cracks? Just as he was about to blurt out an apology, he stopped and stared.

He was… seeing things. He had to be. The default response was to just smile and look away; the eyes did tend to play tricks, after all. But this nagging, whispering in the back of his head suggested that there was more behind Thor’s blue gaze than he told. Something a little deeper. But that was silly. Almost laughable. So why, then, did it affect him so much? Tearing his eyes from the towering god, he finally finished last in the drinking race that never was and threw away the cup. “I-I’m sorry for assuming.”

“It’s fine.” Thor looked up. Hungry gulls scoped the ground for any scraps or trash or careless eaters. Their wailing drifted on the winds of the current, bringing calm to his mind. With a sincere smile, he took solace in the closeness and watched Banner as he watched the water. His salt and pepper hair — now a little bit longer — swayed to the breeze’s chilly dance. But the air wasn’t as agreeable when it came to the doctor’s gloveless digits. He blew onto them, rubbed them together, and it surprised Thor just how cold he seemed. It was time to take matters into his own hands. Literally. 

In a gesture of boldness, he took Banner’s smaller hands in his, and made short work of his little problem. “On the subject of a long lives, I’m not the only one with notable longevity anymore, it seems. How do you feel about that?” 

Clearly shocked for a moment, Bruce simply froze. A hint of bashfulness shone in his eye, and he gently glanced around with a sharp inhale. “I, uh… Wow, your hands are warm. Ahem, well, the concept alone is beyond me. Getting to _this_ point in my life’s been a long run. I-I just… I’m honestly a little scared. But why should I be?” Banner shook his head with a crooked smile. “Wouldn’t everyone want more time?”

Thor frowned. “You’re frozen.”

“Err—yes, I’m a little cold…”

“No, no, I mean you’re frozen in this world. While everyone else is battered by the winds of time, you remain. That’s what you’re afraid of. I understand, I’ve… thought a lot about it myself.” The god let Bruce’s hands free and a somber quiet fell between them.

Bruce took in the variety of folks that passed them, feeling a few eyes drill into him every now and then. What a familiar, lonely feeling. “If it’s okay to ask, is that why you broke up with Jane?” He looked down and scooped up a red leaf, twisting it between his fingers. The color was bright and lively, richer than its summer green. These little things were what he yearned to appreciate again. “I’ve read that there’s a policy among gods, advising against falling in love with mortals. It’d hurt too much to see them go.”

Thor hummed thoughtfully, rubbing his beard. “It hurts, yes. But the pain can’t ever erase the time shared. That’s why _my_ policy is to let Earth’s extraordinary people into my life. Long or fleeting, it matters.” He’d hoped the answer had eased some of the doctor’s worries. After all, he himself had been racking his brain about it for a few years. He tucked his hands into his pants pockets, trying to ignore the quickened thrum of his heart. “So, no, that wasn’t the reason we split up. Which is why… even if your lifespan were shorter…”

Bruce stared at him with such striking intensity, and Thor nearly winced as the world became dense and small. The last thing he wanted to do was drive him away, and something about that look shot fear into him. “… I-I’d still be your good friend, haha, the end!”

“For shit’s sake!! Lost him, that slippery bastard.” Brunnhilde came tumbling toward the two, winded and ready to hear something good. Recognizing the look on Thor’s face, she knew she would hear no such thing. “…For shit’s sake.”


	4. Chapter 4

Oh, no. 

This wasn’t good. At all. For a minute there, Banner almost thought…

No. It was silly.

Why would Thor feel that way? Better yet, why was _he_ feeling this way? This… twinge of… dejection? Why was he expecting something different to come out of Thor’s mouth? Just had to push it down a little more. Yeah, his imagination was just a little… too free at the moment. After all, he’d been locked inside Hulk for two years. It made sense for the mind to flirt with all sorts of ideas.

He brought his jacket a little closer around him, compulsively chewing his lip. The cold had a little less bite now, but a shiver still rattled inside him. The afternoon sun peeked from behind the grey shroud, and a bit of color returned to the city. Someone as optimistic, as strong, as loyal, as stunning as that man deserved the very best. So yes, Thor said just what he was supposed to say. Bruce just… had his brain screwed on wrong. He offered a weak smile in response, ears hot with painful embarrassment. 

Then arrived Brunnhilde.

“Hey…!” He was relieved to see her, and he immediately switched gears. “You look like you ran a marathon.”

“Feel that way, too.” She shoved the bag of pastries she’d been carrying into the doctor’s hands and proceeded to walk ahead. Banner trailed behind, and Thor followed.

Opportunity missed, all that was left to do was see Banner off as he rushed to Tony’s new base. With the old Stark Tower out of commission, meetups were a little more intimate, what without the dozens of floors. The building was a calling beacon for anyone who wanted to stir up trouble, and it was a smart move to move on. If Thor knew them as well as he thought he did, they’d be bonding over their science for hours and hours. The god kicked himself the entire way there.

///

The day was done. 

Certainties worn to dust, it was easy to feel a little… dumb. But moping wasn’t a luxury Thor could afford; there were much bigger fish to fry… Like figuring out what he was going to eat for dinner. He was truly beginning to understand the comforts of food.

The base was quiet, everyone either having returned to their quarters, or enjoying a friendly convening. Only the sound of wind was present, gentle howls brushing against the slanted skylight above. Rummaging through the large kitchen pantry, he hummed. After some time on Earth, he realized he had to learn to cook. He was no braggart, but he did learn incredibly fast and was amazing at it. At least, that was his humble opinion on the matter. A nice, hearty pasta didn’t sound terrible right now. Shamelessly eating the entire thing himself in one night didn’t sound half bad, either. 

“So, you’ve taken a liking to the Beast?”

“AH!” Thor dropped the box of linguini on the floor, scrambling to grab it. “Loki?? How do you kn—I mean, no! Absolutely not, now go be weird somewhere else.”

The Trickster leaned against the large doorframe, utterly unmoved. “Please. When the Valkyrie berates you, she does a thorough job. I heard everything.” He tilted his head inquisitively, and his raven locks brushed idly over his cheek. “Wow. Can I just — savor the look on your face? It’s really good.”

Thor seriously pondered countering with _“Savor this!”_ and throwing the box of pasta at his face… but then he’d probably have a lot of broken pasta. Best to prepare for the incoming barrage of insults. “What, are you going to gloat now?”

Loki had always been one for nitpicking when it came to the partners his brother chose. After all, Thor had outshined him in that area, too. But a bit of teasing, and his soul was soothed. Such was the role of a little brother. Something about this was glaringly different, however. “Much as I would love to, I have to ask why you cower at the prospect of telling him.”

The light above them buzzed quietly. 

It was odd for Loki to care, but a part of him always had. Thor learned to expect the worst from the prince, all while forgetting the best parts of him. So much had happened these last few years. Too much to recall. Dare he confide in him? Thor set the box down and carefully laced his fingers together.

“It’s ridiculous, isn’t it?” Thor chuckled nervously and looked away. “I’m the one always brimming with confidence. It’s never been hard to go after what I want. But I want to be careful. This is different. Humans are… different.”

“Ah. So you’re a bit racist, then.” 

“What? No!”

“I’m kidding. Obviously.” Loki hopped onto the marble island counter, noncommittally grabbing the knife holder. Like a curious child, he took a peek at each one. The handles were plain black, preluding fancy copper blades. Pretty, he thought to himself. But not as pretty as what he had. “I’ve noticed some considerable differences in Earth customs myself. But you might as well have lost both eyes if you can’t see the way he acts around you. Without a doubt, he’s a bumbling klutz every day of the week, but…” He held out the second smallest knife for Thor, and he took it.

“Brunnhilde says the same thing… But I—”

“But this, but that. You need to get over yourself. If you’re going to spend all your time with him, you may as well make it official.”

Thor glanced back from the fridge to see a face not of smugness, but of… mild sullenness. 

Did it hurt that essentially no one trusted him despite the strides he’d made these last few months? Just a bit. After everything they lost, all Loki wanted was time with his brother. Honestly, he never thought he’d feel that way again. The things he did he did out of hurt, and that hurt hadn’t really gone away. He’d been so angry, for so long, he forgot what it was like to feel much of anything else. But was he going to say that to Thor’s face? Absolutely not. He just expected that the oaf would eventually read between the lines.

“…Loki.” 

The prince glanced up from where he sat, replacing the dark shield over his gaze. “I’ve given it some thought, and… I’d like it if you joined me on my voyage.”

“Oh?” Loki’s face lit up the way it used to, and he gave a small but warm smile. “Good.” Thor smiled back, and for a time, everything settled into place, and he saw the Loki he remembered. 

“So,” the Trickster pointed at the pot he’d pulled out, narrowing his eyes a bit, “are you making enough for me?”

///

It was late morning. A Tuesday, days after the trio’s trip to the coffee shop. In the coming weeks, the new residents would work towards integration, and jarring as it would be, the king was all too certain the Earth would grow on them all. There were many places to see, languages to learn, and people to meet. They had all the time in the world to get adjusted. 

For now, he and Brunnhilde decided to have a friendly training session. Swords wielded, the clang and clatter of fortified metal echoed within the walls. “Ha!” Clad in her battle wear, and Thor in his, the Valkyrie dropped into a knee-slide, swiping powerfully at his legs. It was quick, but not quick enough.

Now this? This was nice. A fun way to let off some steam. The world felt bigger and heavier than ever; two worlds joined in a single place. But that was also reassuring. He wanted to be ready for whatever the Fates threw at him and the ones he cared for. And he would be.

Thor leapt skyward, throwing his weapon blade-first at the Valkyrie. She quickly rolled away, and the floor instead suffered its raw force. Crackles of electricity swirled around it as it made contact, and the air swelled noticeably with heat. He landed, gunning for the weapon. “So,” he parried, “did you give it any thought?”

The lone warrior blocked, ducking low for a good punch. “I dunno… I’m charming, but I’m not… that kind of charming.” Her fist met his forearm. “I haven’t even settled in here yet. Also, I don’t like your brother.”

“Mm. There _is_ that… But maybe you two could become friends…?” He managed to knock her sword from her hand and she created some distance.

“Friends? As in pals?” Brunnhilde dove for her fallen sword. Her eyes were grim yet playful. “Nah.” She ran for him.

The wind of Brunnhilde’s movements was testament to her skill, and the butt of her sword clocked his chin with stinging force. Stunned, he stumbled back, ducking from another attack when a loud “thud” screamed from behind him. The doors. Just as he turned to look, he was tripped and tumbled gracelessly to the floor. A look shot up at the Valkyrie said enough.

“Am I supposed to play fair with the guy who can shoot lightning out of his face?” The royal guard deliberately stepped over his sprawled form. 

“That’s not accurate!” The king conceded and pouted where he lied. Still, he thought to himself, it was a good move.

“Thor?” The god lolled his head to the side to see Bruce hovering over him curiously.

“Banner…!” He pushed himself to standing and subtly moved his attention over the doctor’s appearance. Something about it was particularly striking today. It was probably the black V-neck, a color he never wore. It drew attention to his face and eyes, unshielded by glasses. Maybe it was the olive-green pants, casual, yet contained. He liked it. “You’re looking rather… sharp. What, um, what’re you doing here? I thought you were catching up with the team.”

“Oh, that. Well, that got cut short on the account of only Tony showing up.” He shook his head with a sigh. He’d missed so much that Stark alone couldn’t fill him in on everything. It was best to keep things simple, surface, at least for now. Banner wasn’t exactly enthused to reenter the shoddy affairs between him and, well, the world. Also, Tony would have him buried in clothes and gadgets by now if he hadn’t left. He just wasn’t that strong. “I asked Heimdall where you two were since A, Loki likes to creep me out, and B, I don’t really know anyone else.”

“Great idea, Banner!” Thor earned himself a confused stare. “You should definitely go mingle with everyone else, while Brunnhilde and I continue our sparring!” The thunder god guided the scientist by the shoulders toward the exit.

“Um, I didn’t—”

“Glad you thought of it. Now go on out there and make some friends!”

“For goodness’ sake, don’t be rude to the man.” Brunnhilde huffed, grabbing her king by his cape. “If you won’t hang out with him, then I will.” She claimed the Midgardian, hooking her arm in his as she tugged him away and further into the room. “C’mon, Stubbles. Pick up that sword over there. I’ve been wanting to teach for a while.”

“I… don’t want to do that, sorry.” Banner frowned, gently pulling away. There was an unintelligible glint in Brunnhilde’s eye, and an anxious one in Thor’s. “Um, what’s happening here? Did I interrupt something?”

“Yes.”

“No.”

The King and Guardian answered simultaneously. Little did the doctor know Brunnhilde threatened to share Thor’s little secret if he made no sort of advance by the end of the week… and she was a woman of her word. She never said she would play fair. In all honesty, she actually _liked_ the young king, and she also liked messing with him a bit. Win-win.

“Mother of all things anointed — is that Loki up there?? Hey! Quit sneaking around the residence!!”

“Wait, what?” Banner looked up, compelled by uncomfortable curiosity. Brunnhilde roughly bumped him, sending him tumbling forward. Thor dropped his sword and quickly caught him. She wasn’t sorry.

The god smiled sheepishly at his interest. “Hello.” 

“…Hi.”

It was only by standing so close did Thor realize just how much he dwarfed the endearing scientist. He couldn’t help but notice the way Banner’s jaw clenched, topped off by an unyielding stare. How could he be petrified and enamored at once? Emptied of words, the air wasn’t as easy to breathe. He steadied him with strong hands, rendered frozen and rigid.

Bruce blinked and swallowed away the dryness of his throat. The hairs on his arms and neck stood on end, swept by the tickling static in the air. Be still, heart. Be steady, breath. This was not what he thought it was. How could he even think…

“Clumsy me.” Scooping up the second sword, Brunnhilde strutted towards the exit. This was a potential consort she didn’t at all mind. She’d had many a chat with him, both as the Hulk and as himself. There was a lot there that complimented Thor, and vice versa. From what she learned, he was a good man. How long had they’d been friends, she wondered? She gave one final peek before shutting the doors.

The following echoing clank startled the two out of their trance, and Bruce stepped back. “Ahem… Thanks.”

“Nooo problem...!” Thor tilted his head, seeing a bit of what Loki claimed to see. His hands. Banner couldn’t stop fidgeting with his hands. It made him want to do the same, but a graceless jumble of words flew out of his mouth instead. “Would you, perchance, be up for _not_ freaking out if I told you something?”

“Weird phrasing…” His brown eyes were glued to the ground as he shoved his hands into his pockets. “But friends listen. Shoot.”

“That’s just it,” Thor sighed, “I want to be more than friends.”

“O-oh,” Banner nearly choked. “Oh, that’s right, with your uhhh, special someone, right? You haven’t told him yet?”

“OH MY — I’m telling him right now!!” Thor pressed a palm to his forehead, hiding behind it for a moment. “Banner, listen… I like you.” A great weight teetered on the god’s shoulders now, and with a racing mind, he continued. “And before you somehow misconstrue that, I mean… I… _like_ you.”

Banner went to remove his glasses, immediately remembering he hadn’t worn them. The silence grew thicker with every tick and tock, but he couldn’t bring himself to say much of anything. He simply stared, wondering if the words he heard were truly real. They’d hooked into him, playing over and over in his head. Thor saw the wheels turning in his eyes, and dare he say, something… mutual peeked at him. 

“I—” The doctor squeezed the front of his shirt. There was a hitch of the breath, a sideward glance. “I’m sorry, but I think I’m gonna freak out.” 

“No! Please don’t do that. It’s only me!”

“Uh, no, it’s only _me."_ Bruce gave a hefty sigh. Of course, anyone with a pair of eyes and a discerning mind would be floored upon hearing this. Clearly a godly, lightning-tossing King wouldn’t want just anybody. And yet… everything he thought he’d seen in his gaze was right there for him, true and glaring. His eyes dropped to his feet as he pushed his fingers through his hair. “I-it’s just me…”

Thor watched all this in its present, raw form, admiring it and taking it apart. The complexity in the doctor’s eyes reflected that of his own. But such intricacy was formed in a much shorter span of time. People here were made to learn things much faster, understand things quicker; it was the law of things. And yet, this man stood on shoddy ground when it came to matters of the heart. There were things Bruce just didn’t realize about him. And so he smiled. It was gentle, non-threatening. Then again, that was never difficult. “You’re so blind. It’s delightful.”

Banner ripped himself from the chatter in his head. “I’m not blind. I’m careful.”

Thor tilted his head coyly. “Then what do you call… literally everything that just happened?”

“Willful ignorance?” Banner chuckled. “I decided to chalk it all up to you just being a bighearted guy. It made things a little simpler for me.”

“Well, I certainly don’t want things to be complicated,” Thor hummed. Heat rose to his ears as he noticed the butterflies picking up the pace in his stomach. But he didn’t mind much. The wheels stopped turning between them. No equation left to solve. Things were said without saying, as it often goes. 

The king gingerly moved his hand to the doctor’s shoulder. He was careful, open to move away were there any protest. But it never came. Leaning down, he pressed his lips to Banner’s. There was a gentle exhale. He wasn’t sure from who. 

Almost instantly, tendrils of electricity danced around them both, as harmless as they were beautiful. The Midgardian’s fingers tickled his jaw the way only they could, and the coolness of his lips was quickly replaced by an inviting warmth. This was… right. A few seconds more and their little eternity was spent. They pulled back, utterly melted into the moment. The sparks didn’t die. 

Banner blinked slowly up at him with nuances of surprise. “…We just did that.”

“We did, didn’t we?” Thor absently cupped the side of Bruce’s face. The gesture was enough to fluster even himself, but the skip of his heart was rather exciting.

A King. A god. A hero. A friend. Thor Odinson was all these things so naturally. And what Banner felt in those minute brushes of the skin was so… unadulterated. This was real. This was happening. And nothing so uplifting has crossed his path in a long time. Maybe it was time to let go. To ignore the noise inside his head. Thor’s feelings were returned. “Can we…” he moved his hand up and around the god’s bicep, “can we do that again…?”


	5. Chapter 5

Willful ignorance. A bit of a conscious decision. A bit of an unconscious decision. But a candid fact outweighed both sides of that coin: Bruce wanted the very same thing Thor wanted. With the burden of overthinking cast aside, it was made rather obvious. 

It was new yet familiar, something that was long abandoned in a distant chapter of his life. But it came back. He just hadn’t realized it… until it slapped him across the face. That was the reason he’d felt safe. That was the reason he was happier than he’d been in what seemed like ages.

Duh.

As his fingers moved through short, blonde, and surprisingly soft hair, he forgot of time’s ever-passing moment. All he cared to notice was the strong arms around him, and the affection he happily drowned in for a second time. 

“Earth to Bruce?”

Oh. Right. That wasn’t happening right now. 

In fact, he and Tony were chatting over tea and coffee, respectively. The day was bright and unabashedly sunny, the pair seated outside in the streets of Manhattan. Debriefing was an overwhelming ordeal. But so was not knowing anything about anything. Thor really wasn’t kidding about what he missed. “Sorry, sorry,” he looked up apologetically, “so, where were we? You and Cap?”

“Yep. Did you know _Mr. Rogers_ is actually an asshole?”

“Really?” Bruce pursed his lips with a hint of a smile. “I always got the vibe that you really liked him.”

“Bruce Banner, ever the astute one.” 

Tony told him about the revelation that was never supposed to be. About Bucky and what he did, and this new kid he recruited, brimming with potential. About the man who shrank and grew to impossible size. The Wakandan Prince on a quest of vengeance. He told him how the world was changing, how the threats were changing. His fears and anxieties were laid bare and fresh without shame. It was new, and Bruce respected that. There was no way to know how tomorrow would be, however, and if he’d learned anything from being the Hulk, it was to take things day by day. Roll with the punches. But Tony? He was a natural-born innovator; everyone knew that. How do you quiet a mind constantly set on the next big thing? The doctor sipped at his honey-infused beverage, humming out a sigh. 

“We were never really… all that put together, were we?” Said Bruce.

“The team? Nah. Our greatest weakness… And strength. That’s why it’s amazing that you got along so well with Asgard.”

“Ah, well, they’re a kind people. It also doesn’t hurt to be friends with the King.”

“One could even say it’s helpful. So, what’s the story on that? He drive you crazy yet?”

Bruce tapped rhythmically, gently against the brown ceramic. “In a way…” He muttered. It’d been days since their shared kiss. He didn’t notice the curious stare Tony gave him until the very last second. “Um, but anyway…! Uh, we got on pretty well…! He’s been nothing but considerate.” Half his face shrouded in the shadow of the above awning, he stared back down at the table. 

“Yeah? Glad to know someone’s been looking out for you.”

“Me too.” He glanced upward for a split second, as if he were expecting some crackle in the sky. Something about his presence was so… vast. Of course it was. He was a literal god. Beautiful. Perfect. 

Perplexing. 

///  
Bruce had decided to visit Thor’s personal unit, having only been there once. It was spruced up nicely, reminiscent of Asgardian interior. The dark theme was balanced nicely with notes of brightness on the wall’s base molding. Soft fabric draped over the furniture, he was almost afraid to sit down and ruin it. But sit he did, eating a hot, home-prepped meal, courtesy of the thunder god.

Bruce had a few questions on his mind, but he spoke nothing of it. “Thor, is there anything you can’t do? This is delicious.”

“Ah,” Thor swung his arms proudly, “I thought you might like it. I heard red snapper was a popular fish.” Doling out his own portion, he came and sat next to the scientist with a puppy-like expression on his face. He’d been wanting to show off his cooking skills forever. Who better to impress than Bruce? Check, and check.

The doctor caught his gaze and offered a timid smile. 

The weather was especially frigid today, and the wind chill didn’t help. The perfect reason for an indoor date, Thor thought. A time to set aside duties and chat. And yet, the doctor was particularly quiet. Nothing was said beyond casual and surface, and though he tried to hide it, his leg bounced nervously. “…Aaare you gonna eat that?” Thor’s fork hovered from his own plate with every intent to dispel this tension.

“Huh? Oh, uh, no. Go for it.” Again, Banner smiled, but it was all but wilted. 

The god frowned. Slowly, he took the last two pieces of asparagus off his plate. “You’re awful quiet today.”

Bruce pursed his lips. He was never really good at keeping his emotions off his face. His fingers curled over his leg, and with a bowed head he peeked over at the Asgardian. “I’m sorry, I’m just… confused. This… question’s been bouncing around my head since… that kiss.” 

“Which was wonderful.”

“Oh, I’m not disputing THAT.” He set his plate down, taking a brief gander at this lovely room. “But… would I… really be the right fit? The way you are, the way I am, I just — don’t see the appeal.”

“The appeal?” The god chuckled. The _appeal._

Thor’s voice lulled to something a little gentler, something that took Bruce by the scruff of his shirt and sweetly demanded his attention. “Banner, you ARE the appeal. And I’m sorry to say this, but your fellow Midgardians are severely lacking in taste if they can’t see that.” He forked his grilled fish fillet, eyeing the bashful doctor who said nothing. “I think you’re gorgeous. You’re a book of endless pages and you truly fascinate me. So yes, you can say I have a _bit_ of a crush.”

“Gorgeous,” Bruce repeated. “I… can’t believe you think I’m gorgeous.”

Thor tilted his head slightly. “Why not? It’s true.” He gave the doctor a gentle shove, but Bruce refused to look at him. “Banner?”

“Agh, I’m sorry…” Bruce apologized once more. His ears were a conspicuous red, body hunched in a way that made him seem so much smaller. Like a crab in its shell, he began to retreat, truly unsure how to handle this transparency. Even though he wanted it. So badly. He felt a large hand rest between shoulder blades, reassuring, gentle. 

“I wouldn’t have set up this date if I didn’t like you. But if you are in any way uncomfortable—” 

“No, that’s not it.” Bruce finally looked over, lip twitching upward. “I haven’t been this comfortable in years. I feel like-I feel like a person again. It’s all so…”

“Surreal?”

“Exactly. And it’s wonderful, and I’m happy, but…”

“But?” Thor leaned in attentively. The sudden butterflies Bruce seemed to have swallowed was… astounding. These were things he tried not to notice, yet things Thor embraced. Things he couldn’t quite explain, yet felt so profoundly. It was weird. Humans were… weird. But then, everyone already knew that. He met Thor’s eye.

“…Can we keep this… _us…_ between us? For now, at least.” 

“Oh.” Thor’s shoulders visibly slumped, but his gaze remained warm. The request was simple enough. This world wasn’t easy for Bruce to live in, he knew that. And it would perhaps be years before the public warmed up to him again. People tried to make a weapon of him, “monster” this, “abomination” that. He was bruised, just like him. Yet the man stayed kind. At his very core, he was good, he _did_ good. He just needed time. “I can do that.”

Relief washed over the doctor’s handsome face, and he uttered a quiet “Thank you.” 

…

After a heated debate on who should take care of the dishes, Bruce came out victorious. All things considered, he really liked domestic things, and Thor was _going_ to let him have this, even if it wasn’t “good host etiquette.” The pitter-patter of icy rain sounded against the large window, all but adding to the soothing air of peace. At the nucleus of it was Thor. Without him, he wouldn’t have gotten to Earth. He wouldn’t have reconnected with anyone he cared about. He wouldn’t have been… himself. Unbeknownst to him, he was being admired as he thought silently.

As hard as Thor tried to look discontent with this, he couldn’t erase the hint of a smile tugging at his lips. How could he? He didn’t recall ever seeing him this calm. He supposed he was staring too hard, however, because eventually Banner looked over. “Sorry,” Thor blurted out, scratching the back of his head.

Bruce stared quietly, not quite making eye contact, but looking at something lower. He suddenly pursed his lips, trying not to smile. 

“What is it?” Said Thor.

“You, uh, you missed a spot. Right here.” Bruce pointed at his own chin with a fond raise of the brow. He’d gotten a bit of sauce on his face. “I’ll get it.”

The doctor grabbed a napkin and leaned in on his tiptoes. With squinty-eyed focus, he wiped the god’s trimmed beard. It was gentle, ginger. Thor was silent, a tad low on words. “Aaaand got it.” Bruce smiled brightly.

And then they froze.

Oh.

They hadn’t really talked about certain things. Not for long, at least. But, standing this close to one another, they each saw specks, twinkles of things in their respective gaze. Questions. Wants. Fears. Bruce’s fingers curled into loose fists. “I… I’m sorry, I…” His voice died out.

Thor snapped himself out of his trance. “We’ve been doing a lot of apologizing, haven’t we?” He reached down and cupped the doctor’s cheek. “Probably overkill at this point.”

“Heh. Probably…” Bruce visibly relaxed into the touch, huffing quietly through his nose. “You’re always so warm.”

“I know.” The god hummed proudly. “And you,” his thumb brushed over Bruce’s flushed skin, “are always so cold. Tell me, why is that?”

“Umm…” Bruce couldn’t tell him anything. He was but a layman, a plebian in this game of sweet and tender. It was so, so nice, and he was so, so outmatched. He’d had male attractions before, sure, but none he felt inclined to act upon… or more accurately, avoid so knowingly. He never thought he’d get the time of day for anything like this. And now they were on a date. And it was good, and it was unreal, and he short-circuited inside. 

Something in him twitched. He stepped back.

“Banner?” Thor said gently, and the doctor took another step from him.

“No, no, no…” His comparably small hands shielded his face, and confusion turned to realization as the Asgardian noticed tendrils of green creeping up his skin. “I can’t push him down…!!” Thor did the only thing he knew to do.

“Banner, it’s alright,” he gave an assuring smile, moved his hands from his fearful face, “it’s okay. I won’t let you get locked in the trunk this time.” If only slightly, the doctor’s eyes softened before turning a visible tint of green. Before the moment was lost, Thor stole a brief but meaningful kiss, seeming to quickly shrink as a certain someone came to visit.

The Hulk thrashed about for a moment, disoriented and wrapped in stretched and tattered clothes. Then, he calmed as he laid eyes on the puny god before him. 

“Nice of you to drop in…!” A heavy silence paced about the room, beckoning him to speak again. “…Y’know, you should really think about compensating Banner for all the clothes you—”

**“Did Thor just kiss Hulk?”**

The question hit him harder than any fist, and he took a moment to process. 

“Weeeell, the thing is… I did.”

**“Why?”**

“That’s funny you ask, because I was actually kissing Banner before you—”

**“WHY THOR KISS BANNER??”** The green powerhouse loomed over the god, an angry confusion burning through his gaze.

“Because I like him?”

For a moment, the Hulk was quiet. For a moment, he sat with what Thor said, silently brushing past him. What he was thinking could have been anyone’s guess.  **“…This Thor’s place?”**

“Uhh, yes. Yes it is. Try not to…” The god trailed off, hearing a distinct “crack” as the giant plopped himself onto the sofa. “Nevermind.” He leaned against the nearest wall, unsure what to do with himself… or how to keep his promises to Bruce. Does it count as someone knowing about them if that someone was Hulk? And what if Hulk didn’t budge this time? What if the big guy just doesn’t like the idea all that much and refuses to recede into the doctor? As much disdain as the Hulk had for Banner, a part of him was protective over him, too. Needing an excuse to avoid going over there, he went for the fridge and poured himself some juice.

**“Thor kiss Hulk again.”**

Aaand, there was another mess to clean up. He dove to wipe up the splattered juice on the floor, sputtering. “Sorry, didn’t catch that—what’d you say??”

**“Hulk never kissed before. Do it again.”**

“Hold that thought. You aren’t angry about… me and Banner?” Thor meandered the broken sofa and sat on its arm, utterly perplexed. “That’s… surprising.”

The green Midgardian shook his head.  **“No. Banner get all the attention. Hulk definitely angry.”** He said this so calmly, however, that it indicated the opposite. There was almost… sadness in his eyes, but he quickly blinked it away.  **“How come Thor not show Hulk his place?”** A large green hand shoved the god off his seat, and he stumbled backward.

“Well, because you never seemed interested before! Would you like a tour now, perhaps?”

**“No. Too angry.”**

“Right. Speaking of anger, is that why you came back? You felt neglected?”

**“Mm-mm. Banner called Hulk, like Banner always does.”**

Thor straightened his clothes, coming closer to his big friend. “Why would he do that?”

**“Danger. Bruce needs Hulk when danger comes.”**

The thunder god stroked his beard with a narrowed eye. Were they not having a moment? Why would Bruce see danger in something so… harmless? Something so, natural, so… safe? He blinked. Ah. He got it now. And he felt all the more upset. He sat next to the Hulk, resting a hand on his burly, green arm. “This is the point in Bruce’s relationships where things get… complicated, I’m assuming. It happened with Romanov, it happened with Betty, apparently… He’s probably just… expecting the worst.”

**“Hulk protects Banner from the worst.”**

“Indeed you do.”

**“Very puny and weak. Helpless.”**

“Hmm, yes. Well, I can assure you, I’m no danger to Bruce. In fact, I want to protect him as well.”

**“And kiss.” **Hulk scowled at him before standing up.

“Wait… are-are you… jealous?”

**“NOT JEALOUS!”** The big guy lifted the other, unharmed couch in the room, raising it above his head. Thor threw his arms up, gaze imploring.  **“HULK NOT JEALOUS!” **

****

****

“Alright, you aren’t! Please put the couch down! I love to lay on that one.” The heated moment was dispelled by the calmness that raged on outside. Nature’s gift. Hulk’s attention turned there, and he complied, dropping the couch down a bit rougher than was perhaps acceptable. Thor winced, but quickly forgot his worry as Hulk approached the large window, eyes following a line of water as it slid down the cold glass. His shoulders visibly sank, and his balled fists loosened at his sides. He ripped away the tattered remains of Bruce’s dark shirt still clinging to his torso, and it fluttered gracelessly to the floor. Again, it seemed that pent-up energy had simply… deflated from the giant. It wasn’t right.

**“Sorry,”** Hulk started,  **“ruined time with Banner.”** He felt an arm nudge him, and he looked down. Thor was smiling at him.

“Well, it’s a packaged deal, isn’t it? So technically… you’ve ruined nothing.” The god rocked back and forth on his heels, displaying a warmth that has been so rare in Hulk’s existence. He didn’t know what to do with that. Was it even real?

**“Thanks,”** he grumbled, a brief smile flashing over his face.  **“Only 3 people ever listen to Hulk: Angry Girl, Betty, and Thor.”**

“…Hey, could you lean down? There’s a secret I have to tell you.”

**“Ohh, Hulk like secr—”**Words were cut short as the god stole a swift kiss on the lips. It was clumsy. It was rough. It was Hulk. All the big guy could do was stand there, dumbfounded.

“Packaged deal.” Thor tilted his head charmingly. Hulk looked away. “Didn’t see that coming, did you?” Honestly, neither did he. But it seemed like the right thing to do.

There was a softened look in the green one’s eyes for a few moments, hinting at Bruce’s presence. He blinked and it turned to shock, then disbelief, and then wondering. This was new. This was very, very new. How did he feel about it? Well, it was simple, and yet complicated. He reached for Thor’s much smaller hand, forehead crinkled in thought. Without much warning, the god was raised from the ground, dangling by his arm. The sight pulled a terse laugh from the green behemoth.

**“Thor bold. Hulk like that.” **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to comment!


End file.
